1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an air exchange device and, more particularly, to an air exchange device for air exchange between an internal space and an external space to provide an air exchange effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional air exchange device 9 is shown. This air exchange device 9 is settled in a building's wall or the housing of an electrical product. Taking a wall 91 of a building as an example, an internal space is inside the wall 91, and an external space is outside the wall 91. The wall 91 includes an inlet 911 and an outlet 912, and each of the inlet 911 and the outlet 912 has a fan 92. Therefore, when the fans 92 operates, air in the external space enters the internal space via the inlet 911, and then is expelled from the internal space to the external space via the outlet 912, to provide a cyclical air-exchange function.
However, in a practical use of settlement of this air exchange device 9, at least two through holes are formed in the wall 91 (serving as the inlet 911 and outlet 912), to provide a preferable cyclical air-exchange function. It can lead to limited use, inconvenience in settlement, and high settling cost by forming the at least two through holes in the wall 91 and arranging fans to each through hole, and thus further leads to a bad result in practical use.
Moreover, since the air in the external space often includes various polluted objects such as large impurities or floating particles, in order to prevent the operating fan 92 from guiding unwanted objects into the internal space from the external space, the fan 92 usually has a filter 921 to filter the air passing through the fan 92. However, if the bores of the meshes of the filter 921 are too large, the filtering performance of the filter 921 is bad. On the contrary, if the bores of the meshes of the filter 921 are too small, the airflow is sluggish and thus leads to a bad performance in air driving performance of the fan 92. Furthermore, after a long-term or continuous use of the conventional air exchange device 9, the filter 921 may be attached with unwanted objects and be blocked thereby, and thus, the fan 92 cannot smoothly guide air in the external space into the internal space. Accordingly, users have to release the fan 92 from the inlet 911, to clean or replace the filter 921, and this further lowers the convenience in use of this conventional air exchange device 9.